


单枪匹马的暴乱 One Man Mutiny

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Grayson #12, Alfred and Dick had a conversation which led to a consensus</p>
            </blockquote>





	单枪匹马的暴乱 One Man Mutiny

“你明白吗？”他朝老人挥舞双臂，“我知道你明白，阿尔弗雷德。你只是不愿看到这一点——”  
“我完全理解你的意思，理查德。”这一次阿尔弗雷德没有叫他迪克少爷，这一阿尔弗雷德的脸上没有笑容，手中也没有端着一盘奶酪三明治。他也不再是明黄色披风下蹦跳着泄出的色彩，那个在深暗洞穴中吵嚷不休的小男孩。环绕着他们的也不再是黄铜硬币上的林肯头像，巨大的机械恐龙和战利品展示柜。  
“我完全明白。”老人垂下眼睛，声音里并没有任何波澜，似乎对这段对话已经早有准备，“就像当你突然出现在我面前，告诉我你的死讯只是你和布鲁斯老爷策划的一项严密计划的一部分时，我能完全明白。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，我不——”他咬紧牙关，呛出一口气，仿佛被落锤狠狠敲中了胸口，“我并不想瞒着你。”他说，声音低了下去。他胸中的东西被缓缓砸碎，带离，落在周围的地面上。他想起半小时前管家在看到他出现在门前的那一刹那脸上的表情。 **“哦我的老天。”** 阿尔弗雷德的声音仿佛被扼住了气管般尖锐但轻微，“是你吗，迪克少爷？”  
“是的，显然，为了更伟大的事业，我们会采取必不可少的隐瞒。”阿尔弗雷德按住了他的肩膀。“而这正是我现在需要你——我恳求你，做的，理查德。”  
“我不会这么做，阿尔弗雷德。”他试图让自己听起来像是布鲁斯会的那样，沉稳，坚硬，不容抗拒，永远正确。但他知道自己听起来依然像是个叛逆的男孩，“我不会把关于他的真相弃之不顾，如果布鲁斯知道，他也不会愿意被——”  
“事实上，这是布鲁斯老爷自己的想法。”阿尔弗雷德说，“他要求我不把关于他过去的事情告诉他。因为那对于现在的他来说显然太过沉重。他非常清楚这一点。而他并不希望回到那样的灰暗之中。”  
“布鲁斯？”他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“布鲁斯要求你这么做？”  
“你知道我永远不会违逆他。”  
“我知道，阿尔弗雷德。我也不会。”他低声说，将拳头锤在心脏前，“但是，你要知道这一点：现在的布鲁斯并不是我们所知道的那个布鲁斯。”他急促地吸了口气，从椅子上站了起来，“他的要求并不是我们所熟知的布鲁斯的要求。”他大步朝前走去，他对面的墙壁上悬挂着曾经的那副画像——布鲁斯，他，阿尔弗雷德，提姆，达米安——被涂白了的达米安。他的脚步凌乱而漂浮，仿佛走在高深的草地间，被无形的沟壑阻碍。“而这是我们知道的布鲁斯。”他指向画像上的布鲁斯，“他在 **这里** ，和他的家人在一起。 **他是蝙蝠侠。** ”  
“他 **不再是** 蝙蝠侠了。他失去了所有的记忆。”阿尔弗雷德看向他，在那副平静的表情下隐藏着深重的沉痛和同情，“他不再可能成为蝙蝠侠。”  
“那么我可以。”他在一瞬间失去了理智，他高声叫了起来，“也许他不能，但总有一天他会想起来的，不是吗？事情应该这样——事情总是这样。我可以代替他暂时接过披风。我可以等他想起来——  
“他不会再想起来了，理查德。”阿尔弗雷德的脸隐藏在阴影之中，“你必须接受这一点。”  
“我不能！”他低吼道，“我不能——他不再是蝙蝠侠了，那么我是什么？”他攥紧拳头，看向那副画像，他就站在布鲁斯的身后。他悬浮在男人的背后，表情里带着摆拍出的刻意。他像一个影子。或是一个守护天使。  
他是蝙蝠侠忠诚的搭档和学生。他是罗宾，他是夜翼，他是特工37号。他是布鲁斯的被监护人。他是布鲁斯的家人。  
他是蝙蝠侠的一部分。就像蝙蝠侠也永远会是他的一部分。  
他是迪克·格雷森。  
但迪克·格雷森已经死了。  
如果蝙蝠侠也不复存在， **那么他是什么？**  
他感到胸口空了一个洞，仿佛小丑的酸液蛀蚀了他的心脏。  
“你是任何你想要成为的人，理查德。”阿尔弗雷德不知什么时候来到了他的身后，“不必拘泥于这一切。你不必生活在一条早已被严格限制的道路上。布鲁斯老爷也会希望你能找到自己想要的方向。”  
“现在我们在说的是哪个布鲁斯·韦恩？”他尖刻地说，但在片刻后便对自己刚刚的言行感到后悔，“抱歉，阿尔弗雷德。”他说，捂住了眼睛，“我不想——我是说，我没有在故意——”  
“我知道，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德把手搭在了他的肩膀上，那令人宽慰的力道渐渐让他平静下来，“我知道你现在一定极其困惑不解。”老人微笑起来，“你一定想得到他的亲口解释——如果说曾经的布鲁斯老爷是座被高墙封闭的独裁王城，那么你就像是个单枪匹马的暴乱军团。我不敢想象，如果没有你，他会怎么样。”  
“但他现在不再需要我了。”他说，也微笑起来。他的左眼眨出了一滴眼泪。很快右眼里也流出一滴。他感到有些难堪，但同时他开始放声地哭了起来。  
当他在沙漠中，拖动着沉重的双腿向前走的时候。他想起了蝙蝠侠。他没有哭，即使他内心的某个地方已经笃信他不会再见到那张严厉的脸。因为脱水他甚至连眼睛都几乎无法睁开，也不可能流出眼泪。他不会让自己流出眼泪——他不会浪费任何一滴水。他知道他必须走下去。他知道如果他放弃，那么他真的会失去一切。他知道有人在等待他走下去，不仅是他怀抱中的婴儿，还有一个人，在遥远的大洋彼岸。有人需要他，布鲁斯需要他，所以他必须走下去。

当布鲁斯失联的时候，他整夜地坐在通讯器便等待，他等了几个星期，他等了几个月。他没有流过泪。即使他被抛弃在了这个陌生的，可怖的，令人作呕的地方。即使他知道最糟糕的事情可能已经发生，否则布鲁斯不会失去联系。但他没有流泪。因为他还没有亲眼确信任何噩耗。  
当布鲁斯告诉他必须离开，离开他所熟悉和热爱的一切独自执行任务的时候，他们打了一架。他赢了。但他知道他输了。他在男人的手臂间痛哭了一场，仿佛一个孩子。  
他哭得像个孩子。  
因为他知道他再也不可能有机会像这样痛快地哭一场。  
他不再是个孩子了。他无法再回到过去。他们无法再回到过去。布鲁斯无法再回到过去。  
如果布鲁斯需要，他会为他赴汤蹈火。他会为了他离开他所爱的一切。他会，并且他永远会。他愿意为布鲁斯而死。他愿意。  
就像很多年前的那个梦中，当蝙蝠侠需要罗宾的时候，他会在黎明死去。

一切都这么简单。

 

 **但布鲁斯不再需要迪克·格雷森了。**  
“我答应你。”他说，趴在管家的肩膀上。他的眼泪打湿了老人的外套。他的脸颊冰凉湿冷，但他的声音渐渐坚定起来，“我答应你，阿尔弗雷德。我会 **永远** 保守秘密。”  
  
他向前走去。阿尔弗雷德跟在他的身后。那道门越来越近，他的脚步变得原来越沉重。他的手开始颤抖。但他的脸上开始带上笑容——虚伪的，真实的，充满真诚的，充满悲痛的。他灿烂地微笑起来，他的手贴上了门板，他停下了。  
“他会平安无事的，对吧。”他轻声说，“ **向我保证** ，阿尔弗雷德。”他没有转过头，“他会平安无事。”  
“他会的。理查德。”管家低声说。  
他点了点头，接着推开了那扇门。  
“布鲁斯！”他热情地叫道，向留着胡子的男人伸出手，“好久不见！”

**Author's Note:**

> 写完觉得舒畅多了……


End file.
